A Future's End
by charming writer
Summary: Story number seven is of my own creation Cole kills the triad after they confront him about his betrayal Leo Melissa and the charmed ones find out what Belthazor did Phoebe has a premonition of Melissa's future where she sees her and her cousins killed by


**A Future's End**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling Productions except Patty Ben and Melissa who were adopted at birth and Casey Robert Alex Maggie and Nicholas.**

**Authors Notes: This is my series of charmed going from season two to seven all stories will be the same as that on the show except seasons two and three, which will class as one year because of Dan and Cole the rest will continue as normal.**

**Note: My stories will be a little different but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together all the charmed characters including Andy Trudeau who didn't die and Darryl Morris Triad Source will be recurring characters as well as Cole who works for the Triad I'll be using spells from the show and some I create myself in these stories they'll be different but have the same effect and better sounding.**

**Extra Note: This stories one I've created myself about Melissa's future Past Cole doesn't go there but his future selves there though he's in the story early on.**

_Episode Seven_

Triad's Liar

_Cole's summoned before the triad._

Triad One:The source warned you Belthazor what would happen if you failed him.

Triad Two:He's done more than fail him he's betrayed him and us.

Triad Three: You kissed Melissa and saved her from jumping of the cliff you showed sympathy for the witch.

Triad One: And squandered a golden opportunity.

Cole: How do you know about that?

Triad Two: That doesn't matter what matters is we know.

_A fireball appears in triad one's hand._

Triad Three: You're allowed one final request.

Cole:I've nothing to say except...

_Conjuring an athame he throws it at triad three triad two throws a fireball at Cole he shimmers out reappears behind triad one and breaks his neck Cole then throws an energy ball at triad two which engulfs him in flames he stands there yelling at the top of his voice._

Old Munitions Tunnel Saturday April Fourteenth Two Thousand And Thirty Three

_Ben Patty and future Melissa are walking down a corridor with weapons in their hands and potions in there pockets Ben has a navigational computer in his hand._

Patty: You sure this is the right way Ben?

Ben: Of course the computers saying go down the corridor turn left then you'll come into the main bunker.

Future Melissa: What about time how long we got?

_Patty looks at her watch._

Patty: We've five minutes till seven that's when they said to meet us if we want them back.

Ben: Alright we go in attacking remember kill as many as fast we can then free the others.

Patty/ Future Melissa: Right.

_Turning left they come into the main bunker seeing Casey inside a cage they run over to her._

Ben: You alright.

_She sees a gang of warlock's come up behind them._

Casey: Look out behind you.

_The three witches turn round seeing the warlock's fire energy beams at them killing them._

Phoebe's Bedroom Thursday Twenty Eighth December Nineteen Ninety Nine

_Back in the pastPhoebe wakes up screaming sweating and gasping at what's she's just seen._

OPENING CREDITS

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited too long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

PRUDENCE DONNA HALLIWELL

PIPER MARIE HALLIWELL

PHOEBE JAYNE HALLIWELL

PAST MELISSA / FUTURE MELISSA HALE

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

FUTURE AND PAST COLEDRIDGE BENJAMIN TURNER / BELTHAZOR

ANDREW TRUDEAU

GUEST STARRING

THE TRIAD

PATRICIA STANFORD SAUNDERS

BENJAMIN CARTER

CASEY WEBBER CARTER

ALEXANDER TURNER HALE

MARGARET TURNER HALE

NICHOLAS

ROBERT STANFORD

MASTER WARLOCK

WARLOCK ONE

WARLOCK TWO

San Francisco Bay and City 

_Fading in various scenes of San Francisco bay and city are shown whilst Linkin Park's In The End's playing._

I start's with one thing I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time all I know time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down till the end of the day

The clock ticks life away it's so unreal

Didn't look out below watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on but didn't even know

Wasted it all just to watch you go

I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when

Clubroom Friday Sixth January

_Phoebe and Piper are training with Leo and Melissa Prue's watching from the sidelines Phoebe and Melissa are using staffs Melissa's hits out at Phoebe she blocks them and doesn't hit back._

Melissa: Come on Aunt Phoebe you're not trying hard enough hit me.

_Melissa throws more hits which Phoebe blocks again._

Melissa: (Angry) Stop viewing me as your niece and start viewing me as the source now hit me.

_She goes at Phoebe once more who blocks her moves then starts hitting back Melissa jumps up turning in the air landing in behind Phoebe sweeps her staff under Phoebe's feet knocking her on the floor then quickly swings the staff round landing it on Phoebe's chest she sighs defeated across the room Leo throws Piper a white lighter energy ball she cart wheels right freezing it Leo throws two more energy balls Piper rolls sideways right freezing them just Leo throws three energy balls this time Piper quickly cart wheels left and tries freezing them but they stun her Prue walks towards them._

Prue: Okay Phoebe you need to work on your kicks more and Piper you need to work on better response times.

Piper: You crazy? Do you know how fast they were?

Prue: Very fast and if they'd been fireballs instead of energy balls you'd be dead right now.

Melissa: Aunt Prue's right Mom you need to be faster and you.

_She points at Phoebe._

Melissa: Need to pay more attention.

Phoebe: (Sarcastic) Hey I was paying attention.

Melissa: No you weren't you lost your guard Aunt Phoebe you can't do when fighting your the source alright look we've been training two hours solid and are pretty tired so why don't we take a break and continue later.

Prue: Okay.

_Zola an Elder orbs in from up there._

Zola: Leo hi sorry to bother you the charmed ones and Melissa when training but I need talk to you all quickly.

Leo: Sure Zola what is it?

Zola: We've just heard from our source that the triad's dead.

Leo: (Amazed) What?

Zola: Apparently Belthazor killed them._  
_

Melissa: (Thinking to herself worried) Cole.

Leo: That's means the source will be after him.

Zola: Exactly making him more dangerous than ever meaning you'll all need to be extra vigilant.

Leo: Right thanks for telling us.

Zola: Of course if anything more comes up I'll let you know.

_He orbs back up there._

Melissa: Okay I'm goanna go down the underworld see if I can find anything more out if you need me get me through Dad as I won't be able to hear you down there.

_She orbs downwards Phoebe sees her cell phone on the table._

Phoebe: Wait you forgot your cell phone.

_Picking it up she gets a premonition and sees everything she saw in her dream last night._

Leo: Phoebe you alright?

Attic 

_The girls walk into the attic._

Piper: (Angry) so you have a dream about Mel last night then see it again this morning in a premonition and don't tell us about it?

Phoebe: Look I didn't think anything of it at the time because it was just a dream.

Prue: Phoebe hello your psychic for Christ sakes how can you not think your dreams aren't important need I remind you of the Succubus.

Phoebe: Yes I should've told you about it sooner okay I'm sorry.

_Leo orbs up from the Underworld._

Piper: Leo why isn't Mel with you?

Leo: I couldn't sense her when I got down there meaning she's probably cloaked.

Prue: Alright we'll have to do this without her Phoebe what did you see in your premonition?

Phoebe: I saw Mel a guy and a woman walking down a corridor holding weapons they came round a corner into a main room and went over to a woman a gang of demons came up behind them and killed them with energy beams.

Piper: A man and another woman?

Phoebe: Yeah.

Prue: Our children?

Leo: Possibly you sure it was her in your premonition?

Phoebe: Definitely though her hair colour was different and she wore tattoos they all did.

Piper: Tattoos?

Phoebe: Yeah one on their backs showing the triquetra symbol Mel had an angel on her left shoulder and two names Alex and Maggie on her back and front waist and one near her ankle though I couldn't see it well the other's had Patty and Robert forever and Ben and Casey forever on their right shoulders.

Prue: And what you saw was the future?

_Phoebe nods her head._

Phoebe: Our future her past.

Piper: So what do we do?

Prue: We go to the future and warn them that's what if they die Mel won't be able to come back and warn us about the source is there a spell in the book that'll take us there?

_Phoebe searches the Book of Shadows but finds nothing. _

Phoebe: No there isn't.

Piper: But there has to be Mel came back.

Prue: Yeah because she used the spell in the future meaning it's not invented yet.

Piper: Okay what about the Elders can't they send us there like before?

Leo: That's different that was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Piper: Well we can't just sit here and does nothing we've gotta do something.

Phoebe: And we will just because a time travelling spells not in the Book of Shadows doesn't mean we can't write one out ourselves we're witches we should be able to think of something so think.

_The girls start thinking of a spell._

Phoebe: Hey I've got one pass me a pen 'n' paper.

_Prue does that Phoebe writes the spell down._

Prue: What is it?

Phoebe: It's a power of three spell we say together we all need to form a circle and hold hands.

_They all do that._

Phoebe: Okay here goes.

Prue/Phoebe/Piper: IN THIS DAY AND IN THIS HOUR WE CALL UPON THE ANCIENT POWER SEND US ALL THROUGH TIME AND SPACE TAKE US TO OUR DESTINED PLACE.

_White lights envelope around them disappearing their bodies._

San Francisco Cemetery Saturday April Fourteenth Two Thousand And Thirty Three

_White lights swirl around the cemetery revealing Leo and the girls._

Phoebe: Huh we made it.

Piper: In a cemetery yeah what the hell we doing here?

Leo: I don't know.

_Prue sees their names on tombstones lying in the ground._

Prue: Um guy's I think I might know look behind you.

_The others turn round._

Piper: (Shocked) Oh my god we're dead?

Phoebe: Looks like died February thirteenth two thousand and three oh I hope that wasn't a Friday Prudence Trudeau Halliwell and Andrew Trudeau whoa you two married?

Prue: Obviously and we're not the only ones died February thirteenth two thousand and three Piper Wyatt Halliwell and Leo Wyatt.

_Piper and Leo are stunned._

Piper: We were married to how's that possible?

Phoebe: I don't know but it seems I wasn't married though I did die.

Leo: So we all died the same day how?

Prue: I'm not sure but knowing us probably by evil.

Piper Hang on a sec if we all died the same day what happened to our kids?

Phoebe: Maybe Dad or one of our relatives looked after them.

Piper: So what do we do?

Prue: We continue our plan and find our descendants warn them about the demons and hopefully there vanquished before they die so we need to get to the house?

Phoebe: You sure they'll be at the house I mean if we died and someone else looked after them what if they didn't grow up there?

Prue: What else can we do Phoebe? It's our only choice besides if the books still there we'll need it to get home again okay Leo orb us to the manor.

_Leo tries orbing buts fails._

Piper: Leo what is it?

Leo: (Worried) I can't orb.

Phoebe: What do you mean you can't orb?

Leo: My powers are gone.

Prue: How can your powers be gone?

Leo: I don't know but they shouldn't be white lighters should have them in any timeline.

Phoebe: Okay Piper freezes Leo.

_Piper tries but loses._

Piper: (Worried) I can't.

_Prue tries telekinsing a tombstone but fails also._

Prue: And I can't move things alright what's going on?

Phoebe: Maybe things are like when us three went back and saved Charlotte because we're dead so are our powers.

Leo: That can't be even with our future selves dead we'd still have our powers because we're from a different timeline.

Piper: So why don't we have them?

Phoebe: Maybe something happened in the future to our future selves something bad that's affecting us now and why we don't have our powers.

Prue: Well whatever the reason we've lost them and without them we can't get home.

Piper: Not by ourselves yeah but our children can send us back.

Leo: Well in any case with out our powers we'll have to be careful here.

Phoebe: Agreed.

_The gang walk out the cemetery._

Abandoned Military Fort 

_A group of warlock's are talking there._

Warlock One: And how do you suppose we kill the future charmed ones? All the demons and warlock's who've tried have failed.

Master Warlock: Only because they've attacked them together the key to destroying them is getting them separately where the others can't help.

Warlock Two: Even along there still strong.

Master Warlock: Not without them their powers they aren't which we can't take unless their dead and we can't kill them with their powers so what better way than disempower them thanks to the dead witches spell book we got from her all we need for it to work are fresh human hearts then once the spells cast they'll be powerless against us.

San Francisco City Centre

_Leo and the girls are walking through the city there amazed at what there seeing futuristic buildings lining up the streets the doubled population cars flying in the air lots of television screen adverts._

Phoebe: Look at this guy's its amazing the futuristic buildings the doubled population the television screens adverts.

_They see a guy on a screen advertising a car._

Zech: Come to Zech's Discount Auto's where you'll find the best second hand hover cars.

Piper: (Miffed) Hover cars?

_The screen shows a car with wings on it._

Leo: A car that flies?

Prue: Well it is the future so technology's advanced.

_Continuing on a probe scanning for witches comes by them._

Phoebe: Whoa what the hells that?

Piper: I don't know but I think it's scanning us?

Prue: What for?

Piper: I'm not sure.

_Not seeing them as witches the probe leaves._

Leo: Its okay it's gone.

Phoebe: Are there anymore of those?

Prue: Maybe but that one didn't think anything of us so maybe the others won't.

_The gang see a crowd of people over in the town square._

Phoebe: Hey guy's something's happening over there lets check it out.

_They go over there seeing a witch hunter stand in front of wooden pyre which has straw and amulets surrounding it another man comes over holding a witch besides him she's tied up the crowd are chanting at her._

Crowd: Witch, witch kill the witch, witch, witch kill the witch.

_The man unties placing her on the pyre then ties her up again the girls and Leo are shocked._

Piper: (Shocked) is that a wooden pyre?

Prue: And that man's tying her onto it.

_Turning round the witch hunter faces the witch._

Witch Hunter: Brianna Stevens you've been found guilty of the darkest sin of all witchcraft for that you are condemned to the pyre may your flames burn in hell for all eternity do you have any last requests?

_She doesn't answer._

Witch Hunter: Very well burn her.

_The other guy using a lit piece of wood throws it onto the pyre the flames burn around Brianna._

Phoebe: (Whispering to the others) why isn't she using her powers?

Leo: (Whispering to Phoebe worried) She can't Phoebe she's tied up and even if she got loose there amulets surrounding her.

Brianna (Scared) Please don't I beg you.

_The flames rise up all over her._

Brianna (Scared) NO.

_She dies screaming Prue Phoebe and Piper turn away not bearing to watch._

Piper: (Horrified) Oh god I can't watch.

Witch Hunter: Let this be a lesson to all witches out there your evil ways will not be tolerated and this will be your punishment for your crimes.

Prue: Let's get outta here.

_They hurry out the street._

Prescott Street

_The girls and Leo are walking up the street towards the manor._

Phoebe: How could he do that? How could he just burn her like that? And what about the people why didn't they do anything?

Prue: He was a witch hunter Phoebe what do you expect besides the people weren't doing much because they were chanting at her remember?

Leo: They must've thought she was evil like the guy said your lucky you don't have your powers otherwise that could've been you.

Piper: I can't believe it how longs it be going on since Mel's born what kind of life's she had and the other's?

Phoebe: Well there obviously okay otherwise Mel wouldn't have come back.

_Stepping up the manor front door a computer reading their heat prints speaks to them._

Computer Speaker: I'm sorry but the occupants of the house aren't in at the moment please call back later.

Prue: Whoa what's that?

Phoebe: Some kinda computer.

Prue: Well obviously.

Leo: It must be some future technology.

_Next door a woman washing her car talks to them._

Woman: There not in you know.

Piper: Excuse me?

Woman: The occupants of the house there not in.

Leo: Do you know where they are?

Woman: Well the children are out with the nanny but if you want there Mother you'll find her at San Francisco Memorial if you can't get her then try her cousins at the Bay Mirror Newspaper.

Prue: Right thank you okay when we see Mel we can't tell her that her future selves in the past helping us vanquish the source or anything else other than why we're here.

_They head for San Francisco Memorial._

Old Renaissance Theatre 

_A husband wife and son are coming out the theatre after seeing a movie they along an alleyway master warlock; warlock one and two blink in the husband pulls his wife and son behind him instinctively. _

Husband: Can we help you?

Master Warlock: Most certainly you can die for us.

_The warlock's throw energy beams straight through their bodies the family scream as they die crouching down the warlock's use knifes cutting open their chests and ripping out their hearts._

Master Warlock: Perfect.

_They blink back to the abandoned fort._

Emergency Department

_Leo and the charmed ones walk through the main sliding doors they see doctors and nurses about with patients a paramedic comes up behind them with a patient on a gurney._

Paramedic: Coming through.

_They move over letting her through._

Phoebe: Hey what's happening here?

Prue: Some kinda emergency.

_They see two more probes scanning the room._

Phoebe: Whoa more probes.

_They walk over to the reception desk._

Hospital Reception: Can I help you?

Piper: Yes we're looking for Dr Melissa Halliwell?

Hospital Receptionist: Halliwell? There's no one of that name here except Dr Melissa Hale but she's with a patient right now as can you see we're in a crisis situation multi car pile up on the expressway may I take a message?

Prue: No thank you.

_The gang go looking for her. _

Leo: Why did that woman call her Hale I thought Mel used that name as a cover up?

Prue: I don't know but we'll find out.

Phoebe: Hey there she is.

_They find her over with a patient who's arrested her ginger hairs up in a ponytail she's wearing white blouse just below the knee black skirt and black shoes._

Future Melissa: Charging two hundred clear.

_A nurse and a Dr Pedro stop bagging and doing CPR future Melissa shocks him using defibrillators._

Dr Pedro: Nothing.

_He and the nurse start CPR and bagging again._

Future: Okay two sixty clear.

_The nurse and Dr Pedro stops bagging and CPR she charges to two sixty and shocks him Leo and the charmed ones watch in amazement._

Dr Pedro: Still nothing.

_He and the nurse continue bagging and CPR._

Future Melissa: Alright try three hundred don't you die on me Howard clear.

_The nurse and Dr Pedro stop bagging and CPR future Melissa turns the machine up to three hundred and shocks him again this time it works._

Dr Pedro: Normal sinus stats are coming up he's not critical anymore great save Dr Hale.

_Future Melissa puts the paddles back into the defibrillators_

Future Melissa: Thanks.

Phoebe: (Amazed) that was totally awesome.

_The nurse and Dr Pedro look round seeing who it is Future Melissa goes white as a sheet._

Dr Pedro: (Angry) what the hell? You four shouldn't be here.

Nurse: You alright Dr Hale you look like you've seen a ghost?

Future Melissa: I'm fine check on his obs every fifteen minutes would you Dr Pedro?

Dr Pedro: Sure.

Future Melissa: Thanks call me if anything changes.

_She walks over to them._

Future Melissa: Even I'm seeing things or you're real.

Piper: We're real and we're from the past.

Future Melissa: Oh right you'd better come with me then this isn't the place to talk about that sort of thing.

_They walk out the room._

Car Park

_Leo the girls and future Melissa are walking to her car. _

Phoebe: We're so sorry taking you out the hospital like that Mel I hope you don't get fired for walking outta an emergency.

Future Melissa: Its okay aunt Phoebe I had to leave I mean it's not like my soul could've come with you because it's out fighting a demon.

Prue: Whoa you can astral project?

Future Melissa: Sorta when I first became half white lighter half witch I thought things would be the same as before of course they wouldn't I didn't realise being charmed would be a full time job or loosing my friends and social life was part of the deal I didn't like that well my sub conscious didn't like that so my body started orbing into two whenever I slept my whole self being the responsible one and my soul being the fun one I couldn't control it because my soul was controlling me and the only way to right things was if I accepted who I was anyway after that I started teaching myself how to orb my soul on command so I could be a doctor and fight demons still at the same time.

Piper: Wow that must've being a surprise when you started doing that like it was a surprise when you saw us.

Future Melissa: Yeah sorry about that it's just I've just never seen you fully before except when you were ghosts.

Phoebe: That's okay we were quite surprised to find out we were dead and seeing you in ginger hair we thought it would've been brown like your mom's.

Future Melissa: Yeah well I'm known for my dye jobs and hair cuts I've had them done so many times I hardly remember what I did previously so what you doing here?

_Phoebe tells her about her premonition._

Future Melissa: And it happens today?

Piper: About five to seven.

Future Melissa: Right then we need to warn Patty and Ben there at The Bay Mirror Newspaper.

Prue: Yeah we know your next door neighbour told us.

_They come up to Melissa's Jeep Cherokee which looks exactly like Piper's one in the past._

Piper: (Shocked) Hey that's my car.

Leo: No it's not it has a different licence plate number on it.

Piper: Yeah but its still the same colour green and make a Jeep.

Future Melissa: What you mean old reliable? I've had had her for years.

_Warlock one blinks in front of her and says a spell._

Warlock One: BEFORE THE PASSING OF THIS HOUR TAKE AWAY ALL HER POWERS.

_White lights come out future Melissa's body stripping all her powers and shutting down her astral self in another location she tries freezing him but it doesn't work._

Warlock One: You can't freeze me now witch all your powers are gone.

_He throws an energy beam at her narrowly missing her car Leo grabs her and ducks coming forward Phoebe kicks the warlock against a cars windscreen he gets up appearing shocked seeing the previous charmed ones and blinks out._

Phoebe: You alright?

_Leo and future Melissa get up._

Future Melissa: No.

In The Air

_Leo and the girls are flying inside future Melissa's Jeep._

Future Melissa: You three okay back there.

Prue: Fine yeah Piper's just a bit jittery she doesn't take flying very well.

Future Melissa: (Worried) What? You should've said I would've driven on the ground.

Piper: (Jittery) No it's okay you didn't know.

Phoebe: This is amazing guy's we're actually flying I can't believe cars do this.

Future Melissa: Yeah well the populations doubled since nineteen ninety nine so the government had to find a way to elevate ground traffic congestion that's why we've air trafficking.

_Future Melissa turns on a computer and speaks into it._

Future Melissa: Benjamin Carter Bay Mirror extension number 37495.

_The computer dials up the number Leo speaks to her._

Leo: What's that?

Future Melissa: Built in car phone allows you to call whomever you want and speak to them kinda like cell phones without the phones.

Prue: Why did you call him Carter? Aren't your name's Halliwell?

Future Melissa: Unfortunately our pasts complicated.

_The computer patches into Ben's computer notifying him of a videophone call seeing its future Melissa he speaks to her._

Ben: Hey Mel.

Future: Melissa: Hey Ben listen something's come up you and Patty need to get outta there right away.

Ben: Sure where are you?

Future Melissa: Driving to the newspaper with visitors.

Ben: Driving with visitors?

Future Melissa: Yeah I'll explain more when we get to the car park.

Ben: Okay.

_The videophone turns off. _

Abandoned Military Fort 

Master Warlock: You're sure it was them?

Warlock One: Absolutely.

Warlock Two: How can it be there dead?

Master Warlock: They must be from the past.

Warlock One: So why they here?

Master Warlock: They must know about what we're doing to their children and have come to warn them.

Warlock Two: Did they use their powers?

Warlock One: No.

Master Warlock: They wouldn't be able to anyway.

Warlock Two: Of course they would there from a different a timeline.

Master Warlock: Yes but there living their future self's lives now or what would've been their lives had they not be killed and since the charmed ones transferred their powers to the children and Leo lost his before that there past selves won't have them now.

Warlock One: So how do we kill them with their parents there its goanna be harder.

Master Warlock: We kidnap them and the children then bring um here they'll follow once they've come we'll finish them off.

Newsroom

_Ben finishes downloading half his story onto his micro computer takes of his reading glasses grabs his things and gets up probes scan the room for witches Ben's not affected because his powers are masked thanks to a potion he drank. _

Devon: Hey Ben where you going?

Ben: Home something's come up tells Cleveland I'm goanna finish the story there Patty still with him?

Devon: Yeah she is let me guess family emergency? How many times have I heard that before?

Editor's Office

_Derek Cleveland the Bay Mirrors editor looks over Patty's photo's there blurred._

Derek: What kinda photos are these Stanford?

Patty: I'm sorry Mr Cleveland my camera got damaged.

Derek: By what a moving train? It's always the same with you and your cousin isn't it acting like bloody Lois Lane and Clark Kent putting yourselves in danger just for a story I suggest you take these away and do them again.

_He throws her the photos._

Patty: Yes Mr Cleveland.

_She walks out into the newsroom._

Newsroom

_And seeing Ben goes over to him._

Patty: I swear I hate de.

_Ben quickly puts his hand to her mouth._

Ben: Keep you voice down wills you we've gotta go something's come up Mel's meeting us in the car park.

Patty: Why what's going on?

Ben: Same old she'll tell us more when she gets there.

_They leave newsroom and head for the car park._

Car Park

_Coming in they see future Melissa by Patty's BMW X5._

Patty: Hey Mel.

_Then they see their parents._

Ben: (Shocked) Oh my god.

_Suddenly he gets an astral premonition and appears thirty seconds in the future seeing two warlocks blink in behind them killing him and Patty he projects back into his body._

Patty: Ben what did you see?

Ben: Danger.

_Warlock's one and two blink in behind them turning round seeing them Patty sends a telekinetic beam at the warlocks crashing them against the wall Leo and the charmed ones are shocked at the force they see Ben conjures two energy balls but before he can use them the warlock's say the spell._

Warlock One/Two: BEFORE THE PASSING OF THIS HOUR TAKE AWAY ALL THE THEIR POWERS.

_White lights come out all of Patty and Ben stripping powers the warlock's blink out._

Future Melissa: Oh no.

Front Lawn

_Future Melissa parks her Jeep on the driveway behind Casey's Ford Focus and gets out of with Leo Phoebe and Piper whilst Patty parks her BMW X5 outside the house and gets out with Prue and Ben they walks up to the others. _

Phoebe: That thing you did with your hands the beam that came out that was amazing what was it?

Patty: Raw telekinetic energy a greater force of my power I can create earthquakes flatten buildings throw demons half way across the world make people fly.

Prue: Jesus.

Leo: So all your powers are advanced?

Future Melissa: Pretty much I can freeze anybody and anything in large areas including what's in the sky and Ben doesn't have to touch objects to get premonitions he gets them automatically like how he knew the warlocks were goanna attack him and Patty also when he does get them his body astral projects to the past and future making him see them better.

Phoebe: Wow that's helpful at least we know what our powers will be like years to come.

_They all go up to the front door where future Melissa places her thumb on the computer panel verifying her print it opens the front door the gang walk in._

Hallway

House: Computer: Welcome home Melissa you've no new messages.

_The door locks behind them automatically._

Phoebe: Thumb print reading and house computer what a difference thirty three years makes.

Prue: Yeah but the furniture's not changed and the wallpapers the same.

Future Melissa: Casey you down here?

_Not hearing the gang walk through the hallway._

Future Melissa: Casey?

_She calls out from the sunroom._

Casey: In here.

Ben: Okay I'll get the book and call Dad at the hospital we'll need them.

Piper: The hospital? Your father works at San Francisco Memorial?

Ben: As their lawyer yeah.

Patty: Wait a sec Ben should you really call him I mean if he sees.

Ben: Don't worry I'll tell him on the videophone.

_He goes and does that whilst the others walk into the sunroom._

Sunroom

_Casey's on the table there with Mel's kid Alex reading a book whilst Maggie's sleeping in her basinet. _

Patty: Hey Casey.

Casey: Shush Maggie's sleeping.

Patty: Oh sorry.

_She notices Leo Prue Phoebe and Piper._

Casey: (Shocked) Oh my god is that?

Patty: Our real parents yes.

Casey: (Shocked) How?

_Patty explains everything to her whilst Future Melissa goes over to Alex and Maggie_

Future Melissa: Hey guys how you doing?

Phoebe: Oh my god there the two kids I saw in my dream premonition.

Piper: (Amazed) Whoa there her children? I'm a Grandma?

Future Melissa: Yes Alex is two and Maggie's one.

Prue: Oh there beautiful.

Patty: Yeah we always knew Mel would have kids.

_Ben comes downstairs with the Book of Shadows._

Ben: I've phoned Dad and told him the situation he's coming right over.

Phoebe: Oh right who is your father?

_Patty Ben Casey and future Melissa look apprehensive future Cole shimmers in._

Future Cole: Hey guys got here as soon as I could.

_Prue Phoebe Piper and Leo are stunned._

Prue: (Stunned) Cole?

_Phoebe faints._

Piper: (Worried) Oh my god Phoebe?

_Future Melissa checks up on her._

Future Melissa: It's alright Mom she's just fainted Ben help me get her on the lounge couch.

_He helps her do that._

Lounge

_Half hours passed Patty Ben and future Melissa have changed clothes Phoebe wakes up._

Piper: She's coming about.

Leo: You okay Phoebe?

Phoebe: I had the weirdest dream I was in the manor in the future with you and our family and I saw Cole shimmer in like a demon.

Piper: It's no dream Phoebe he really shimmered.

Phoebe: Oh god.

Prue: (Angry) Okay would one of you three like telling us what's going on?

Future Melissa: We've gotta tell them.

Ben: No we can't we'll screw up the timeline.

Future Melissa: How we screwing up the timeline when we're saving it? If we warn them about Baccara they can vanquish him before he kills them our adoptive families will be alive today.

Patty: And Alex and Maggie won't.

Future Melissa: I can still have them in the new future besides we won't even remember anything.

Casey: I don't think that's what they saying Mel.

_Prue sticks her hand in her mouth and whistles._

Prue: (Angry) Hello we are here you know.

Ben: Sorry.

Future Melissa: Guy's we've no choice they know enough already.

_Patty and Ben relent._

Patty: Fine.

_Patty Ben and Melissa sit down._

Future Melissa: We're not sure where to start really.

Leo: How about starting at the beginning and finishing at the end.

Ben: Okay my name's Benjamin Carter that's Patricia Stanford Saunders and this is Melissa Hale as you know already we're your children I'm Phoebe's son Patty's Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy's daughter and Mel's Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo's daughter the reason we've different surnames is we're adopted.

Patty: We were born on February thirteenth two thousand and three.

Phoebe: The day we died.

Future Melissa: Yes you see an upper level warlock named Baccara became the new source after you'd vanquished the previous one his seer had a vision that my cousins and I would vanquish him as teenagers so to stop that happening he planned on killing us as babies.

Ben: Of course the one thing standing in his way was you lot so when you three went into labour he made sure you were here at the manor along Uncle Andy was in a hostage situation when the demon killed him and Uncle Leo was saving a charge when a dark lighter stole his powers and hit him with a triple poisoned dark lighter arrow they had no warning this was goanna happen so they didn't stand a chance but Dad did.

Future Cole: Some friends in your future witches from England came and warned me about the demons attacking so I had time to use my powers when they did come.

Piper: So your Ben's father?

Ben: He is but Dad's not a bad demon he used to be but when he met Mom she changed him turned him good.

Leo: Oh my god your Belthazor you're the triad agent?

Future Cole: Yes I worked for the triad Belthazor's my demonic form I'm half demon half human I was sent to kill you but instead fell in love with Phoebe we married and had Ben a year and a half later.

Patty: Anyway after Cole and his friends killed the demons they went to the manor but were too late as you three were already dead an evil witch posing as a nurse delivered us then killed you and took us down the Underworld unfortunately she was protected by an amulet which is why you couldn't kill her but before she killed you, you transferred your powers to us making us the new charmed ones.

Leo: So that's why we don't have our powers.

Prue: Leo what do you mean?

Leo: The reason we don't have them is because we're living our future self's lives or what would've been their lives had they not been killed and because you transferred your powers and I lost mine we're continuing on from that which is why we don't have them now.

Future Melissa: Exactly after me and cousins were taken down the Underworld they informed Grandpa who came here and waited until they got back with us.

Future Cole: We went down there and managed to get them back before Baccara killed them but we knew once we were back up here he'd try again so we had no choice but put them up for adoption so he couldn't find them my friends stripped their powers and put them inside a capturing lamp so they'd be housed safely until they needed them.

Future Melissa: Anyway when you died we inherited the manor and P Three of course being to young we couldn't have them so Grandpa looked after them until we were old enough then once we were adopted they all went into hiding we didn't see each other until eighteen and half years later when Baccara fought out who we were Steven one of the sacred three from England had a vision of Baccara's demons killing us so his brothers and Cole saved us from them.

Ben: But at a price the demons went to our adoptive families asking where we were when they wouldn't tell them they killed them.

Prue: (Shocked) Oh god.

Patty: We were devastated when we fought out and vowed to avenge our real parents and adoptive families deaths so we became witches moved into the manor and opened P Three again I became a photographer Ben a reporter and Mel a surgeon.

Phoebe: And you still ran the club?

Ben: No we've someone who runs it for us Michael Trudeau Uncle Andy's nephew he's about seven in your time.

Casey: Then years later we meet our life partner's Patty married Robert and I married Ben six months after Mel had Maggie.

Piper: And you all live here?

Future Melissa: Yep.

Prue: But there are only three bedrooms and two bathrooms?

Patty: Four bedrooms actually Gram's old sewing rooms Alex and Maggie's room.

Phoebe: Wow it must be so cramped and the privacy levels probably non existent.

Patty: We make the best we can of it.

Piper: (Talking to Casey) you must be a really good person accepting them as witches and not minding what goes on here?

Casey: Well of course I don't mind what goes on I'm a witch myself otherwise Mel wouldn't have employed me as Alex and Maggie's nanny.

Piper: Oh my sorry I.

Casey: That's okay you didn't know.

Phoebe: So what about you Mel who did you marry?

Future Melissa: I'm not married.

Patty: Unless you count Vegas of course.

Future Melissa: (Embarrassed) Patty.

Leo: (Laughing) Vegas?

Future Melissa: Me Patty Cole Robert Ben and Casey went there for the weekend Cole and me got drunk we went to the Little White Chapel got married and well you figure out the rest next morning we woke up felt awful the marriage was annulled immediately.

Prue: (Realizing something shocked) Oh my god so the children's father's?

Future Cole: Is me.

_Phoebe Piper and Leo look at him dumbstruck._

Piper: You? But you're her uncle?

Patty: No he's not Cole and Aunt Phoebe divorced before Ben was born.

Future Cole: When Phoebe died I didn't go out with any women for years then I met Mel she was grieving over her adoptive parents I helped her through that in turn she helped me talk about Phoebe we became close friends then a couple two years later the only reason we didn't marry was because of Ben and the fact Mel would've been his step mom and not just his cousin.

Future Melissa: I know it's shocking hearing this Aunt Phoebe but you were dead and Cole didn't deserve to be alone the rest of his life I went out with guy's but I couldn't talk to them about being a witch and they didn't understand why I had to leave all the time because of family emergencies Cole did.

Leo: So Alex and Maggie are third witch third white lighter third demon?

Ben: Yes but they weren't intentionally planned Alex came after a demon used a sex potion to distract Dad and Mel from saving an innocent and Maggie came after Vegas they don't have powers because Mel's binded them till the witch trials are over so they don't use magic accidentally.

Piper: So that's what the witch burning earlier we saw was all about.

Casey: Yes its Baccara's why of distracting human's so his master plan works.

Phoebe: Master plan?

Ben: Five years ago the current mayor was dedicating a statute to the San Francisco Fire Department for all their hard work and efforts lots of people were there public Fire Fighter's News crews anyway an evil witch killed the mayor using her powers everyone saw it even the people watching television they caught and burned her then vowed nothing like this would ever happen again so came about the witch trial's.

Patty: Then just this year Ben had a premonition of Baccara's army rising from the Underworld enslaving humans and killing witches we know its goanna happen but not when we've contacted as many witches possible I only hope it's enough.

Future Melissa: I'm sure it will be.

Prue: And humans?

Casey: We can't tell them else it would expose us as witches.

Future Cole: Okay guys we can discuss more on that later right now you need to worry about those warlock's is there anything in the book?

_Putting his glasses on Ben flips through the book finding what they need._

Ben: Got them furlong warlock's lower level warlock's who can sense powers throw energy beams blink and cast spells.

Future Cole: What about your powers is there anything there about how you lost them?

_Ben continues looking through the book the videophone on the wall bleeps._

Casey: Uh someone's calling.

_Patty answers it._

Patty: Videophone on.

_It's her husband Robert he's calling her from a crime scene. _

Patty: Hey honey what's up?

Leo: That's Robert?

Future Melissa: Patty's husband? Yep.

Prue: So he's a witch also?

Future Melissa: No but he knows about them.

Phoebe: Knows about them how?

Casey: He's a witch hunter?

The charmed ones/Leo: (Shocked) What?

Ben: Its okay he doesn't hunt them anymore Robert's a witch sympathiser he works with the police we meet years ago when they were investigating the apparent deaths of victims who'd been strangled by the neck without someone touching them we vanquished the demon but not before a probe scanned and identified us as witches Robert thought we'd killed the victim and nearly burned us at the stake but once I showed who really killed him he let us go and made the police think the probe had miss scanned us.

Robert: Listen I can't talk much but I think you'll wanna hear this three murdered bodies have just been uncovered in an alleyway police thinks it's a serial but the questions not that they were murdered but how?

Patty: What do you mean?

Robert: I'm not sure I think its demonic but without knowing fully I can't be certain.

Ben: Did you say three victims?

Robert: Yeah why?

Ben: I think that might've something to do with us.

Robert: How?

Ben: We'll tell you when we get there where are you?

Robert: At the back of the old renaissance theatre.

Ben: Meet us round the corner.

Robert: Okay see you then.

_The videophone turns off._

Ben: NICK

Future Melissa: What do you mean we'll tell you when we get there Ben?

Ben: I've fought something in the book that might explain how we lost our powers NICK and how the three bodies died Dad we'll need you to take us round the corner from the theatre Casey stay with the kids and look after our parents.

Casey: Okay.

Prue: Wait what about the probes?

Future Cole: Don't worry they only scan for witches not demons.

_Patty future Melissa and Ben's white lighter orbs in._

Nick: You rang?

Future Melissa: Yeah we need you to help Casey look after the kids and our real parents.

_Nick looks at them quizzical._

Patty: Don't worry she'll fill you in on everything.

_Cole shimmers out with Patty Ben and future Melissa._

Old Renaissance Theatre 

_Patty Ben Future Cole and Melissa shimmer in seeing them Robert approaches._

Robert: Thanks for coming.

Ben: Anytime so you said something was up with the bodies and there deaths?

Robert: Yeah when the coroner examined them it appeared something had ripped right through them and that wasn't all that was ripped.

Patty: Go on.

Robert: There hearts had been taken.

Ben: You're sure?

Robert: Yeah why?

Ben: Because that fits the description of the spell I found in the book one that disempowers a witch using fresh human hearts add that with your victims I'd say that's how we lost out powers.

Robert: (Worried) Wait you've lost your powers?

Future Melissa: Yeah warlock's attacked us at work and took them don't worry we'll get them back.

Robert: Okay I'll try and keep a lid on this best I can be careful.

Patty: We will love you.

Robert: You to.

_They kiss Robert disappears._

Future Melissa: Okay how do we get our powers back?

Ben: The book said once we'd vanquished whoever took them they'd be returned.

Patty: Did it say how to vanquish the warlock's?

Ben: I hadn't looked yet.

Future Cole: Let's get back then.

_Future Cole shimmers himself future Melissa Patty and Ben back to the manor._

Lounge 

_The charmed one's Leo Casey Alex Maggie and Nick are waiting for Patty Ben future Cole and Melissa to get back._

Piper: (Whispering to Prue Phoebe and Leo) why didn't past Mel tell us about her and Cole?

Leo: (Whispering to Piper) probably because it would've exposed who she was Mel wanted Phoebe and Cole to get together so Ben would exist.

Casey: You guy's alright?

Prue: Yeah we're just hoping Mel Patty and Ben are okay out there?

Casey: Don't worry Prue Cole won't let anything happen to them.

_Just then six furlong warlocks blink in and grab the charmed one's Leo and Casey she protects Alex and Maggie with a deflective force field._

Phoebe: Hey let us go.

_They blink out with them the deflective force field around the kids disappears Nick charges at one of the warlock's he throws an energy beam at the white lighter knocking him back against some furniture then blinks out Patty Ben future Cole and Melissa shimmer in to find Nick unconscious on the floor some furniture broken and Prue Phoebe Piper Casey Leo gone._

Patty: (Worried) Oh my god Nick.

_She goes over and wakes him up future Cole and Melissa check the kids whilst Ben searches for the others._

Future Melissa: Hey your okay your okay.

Ben: (Worried) Mom Casey Aunt Prue Aunt Piper Uncle Leo? I can't find them.

Future Cole: The warlock's must've taken them.

_Nick stirs holding a hand against his head._

Patty: Nick what happened?

Nick: They came so fast we couldn't stop them they knocked me out and took the others.

Future Melissa: Where did they take them?

_Future Cole sees a note on the table._

Future Cole: Hey there's a note here.

_He picks it up and reads it._

Future Cole: If you wanna see your family again meet us at the old military sea fort in San Francisco Bay seven o'clock if you don't come we'll kill them.

Ben: Oh great.

Attic

_Patty's looking in the Book of Shadows on the furlong warlock's Future Cole's counting up all the weapons whilst future Melissa's sorting out the potions her friend Suzanne's given them and Ben with his glasses on downloads an internet somatic of the old fort into his navigational computer Nick walks in holding a bag._

Nick: Hey guy's.

Future Melissa: Hey Nick did you get the kids there safely?

Nick: Don't worry Mel there fine Victor didn't mind looking after them oh here's the potions you wanted.

_He hands her the bag._

Future Melissa: Thanks you're sure they'll work?

Nick: They will you couldn't have made them yourself as they would've been Ineffective against them because your not witches anymore but as Suz's family are still there's will work.

Future Melissa: Right.

Nick: So what else you got?

Future Cole: I'm counting up all weapons left over from past vanquishes.

Ben: And I'm downloading an internet somatic of the old fort into my navigation computer so we'll know where we're going when we get there.

Nick: You know me and Cole won't be able to transport you there right as the warlock's can sense powers and there'll be guard's outside.

Patty: Of course that's why we'll go by sea and then come in another way.

Ben: We can use the old tunnel the American's used to ship the munitions onto the boats during the Second World War no one will see us there.

Future Melissa: Great idea cous.

Nick: And Robert doesn't mind taking us there on his boat?

Patty: No he's just come of his shift and agreed to do so.

San Francisco Bay Waters

_Patty Ben Future Cole Melissa and Nick are sailing on Robert's boat the Poseidon._

Robert: Do you want me to go near the fort?

Future Cole: No just a third way there we'll dive the rest we don't want them seeing us.

Robert: Okay.

_He turns his boat round a little and heads further on time elapses five minutes and they come to a spot third way near the fort._

Robert: Will this do?

_The gang look out in front of them at the fort._

Ben: Perfect.

Patty: Alright let's get on our diving suits and sort out our backpacks.

_They put on their diving gear and sort their equipment out in their waterproof backpacks._

Robert: Be careful won't you.

_She kisses him._

Patty: Always you'd better go before the warlock's see you.

Robert: Right.

Future Melissa: Ready guys.

Future Cole/Patty/Ben/Nick: Ready.

_They put their snorkels on and dive backwards into the water and swim under._

Underwater

_Future Cole Melissa Patty Ben and Nick are swimming underwater towards the fort._

Abandoned Military Fort 

_They step out the water ringing wet with their diving suits open and crouch down behind some rocks they get out the suits and put on clothes and shoes from inside their backpacks Patty and Melissa have their brown and ginger hair tied up there wearing cropped trousers vests shorts trainers Ben's wearing jeans top trainers Cole's wearing a blouse trousers leather shoes and Nick's wearing trainers short sleeve top jeans. _

Ben: Now remember Mom's premonition stated the warlock's killed us soon as we got into the main room so will have to be careful when we get there.

Future Melissa: That's why I had Suz made this.

_She shows them a potion from out her bag._

Future Melissa: It'll oust out any warlock that's hiding in other words show us what's not there.

Patty: Good thinking Mel.

Future Melissa: Thanks.

Future Cole: Okay everyone got their tools?

_They all show them what they have._

Ben: Alright let's go get our family back.

_They couch and walk towards the tunnel entrance._

Ben: See I told you they wouldn't see us.

_Not looking ahead two furlong warlock's see them and throw energy beams._

Nick: Look out guys.

_Seeing the energy beams they duck Patty gets two freezing potions which scold the flesh and throws it at them vanquishing them two more furlong warlock's hear what's happened up top and look down on them there about to throw energy beams._

Future Melissa: Oh no there's two more up top.

_Future Cole throws two molecular combustion potions destroying them._

Patty: Okay let's get inside.

_They open the tunnel door and walk in. _

Old Munitions Tunnel 

_Ben Patty Melissa Future Cole and Nick are walking down the corridor with weapons in their hands and potions in there pockets Ben has a navigational computer in his hand._

Patty: You sure this is the right way Ben?

_He reads it with glasses. _

Ben: Of course the computers saying go down the corridor turn left then you'll come into the main bunker.

Future Melissa: What about time how long we got?

_Patty looks at her watch._

Patty: We've five minutes till seven that's when they said to meet us if we want them back.

Ben: Alright we go in attacking kill as many as fast we can then free the others.

Patty/Future Melissa: Right.

Main Bunker

_Turning left they come into the main bunker and see Prue Phoebe Piper Leo and Casey inside a cage Patty and Ben almost run over to them._

Future Melissa: No wait.

_Future Melissa throws the seeing potion on the floor making the furlong warlock's appear out of hiding._

Future Cole: Behind you.

_The furlong warlock's turn round seeing them shocked._

Warlock One: What the hell? Your potions aren't supposed to work on us.

Ben: Yeah well that's the good thing about been witches having other witchy friends to help you out.

Master Warlock: Get them.

_The gang separate and go into attack mode future Cole throws energy balls at two furlong warlock's destroying them one furlong warlock throws an energy beam at Nick he orbs out then in behind him and decapitates his head with an axe. _

Nick: Not this time.

_Patty's got three warlock's surrounding her she jumps up kicking her legs out at each of them shoving them away she punches and kicks all three furlong warlock's weakening them warlock two comes at her from behind future Melissa fighting a warlock of her own sees this._

Future Melissa: PATTY BEHIND YOU!

_Reacting quickly she gets an athame out her pocket and stabs him in the chest he screams and disappears white lights start returning to Patty's body announcing her powers have returned the two warlock's in front both throw energy beams panicking Patty puts her hands up and deflects them back with telekinesis the two warlocks duck. _

Patty: (Excited) I've got my powers back.

Ben: Good use them.

Patty: Right.

_Patty sends a telekinetic beam at her two advisories making them fly out the window on the other side of the room the charmed one's and Leo look on in amazement._

Phoebe: Jesus did you see how far she flung them?

Prue: And the strength she used.

_In the middle Melissa's blocking warlock one's attacks whilst holding a crossbow in her hands she side flips forward and fires a arrow vanquishing him but not before he hits her sideways with an energy beam sending her flying unconscious across the room her powers return to her but blood pours out her body._

Future Cole: (Worried) MEL.

_The people in the force field look worried. _

Piper: (Worried) Oh god.

_Nick runs across and heals her she stirs._

Nick: You okay?

Future Melissa: Yeah.

_She gets up and rejoins the others warlock three follows Ben he flips up a wall landing in behind him and kicks him in the chest then uses a molecular combustion potion to vanquish him white lights return announcing his powers are back._

Master Warlock: You might've got them but you won't get me.

Patty: Uh oh he's goanna blink out Mel freeze him.

_She does so encasing him in million of tiny orbs._

Ben: Wanna bet what do you say girls you in a rhyming mode?

Future Melissa: Definitely.

_Standing together the cousins say the warlock killing spell._

Patty/Ben/Future Melissa: THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE.

_The master warlock unfreezes screaming in agony as the spell destroys him releasing the force field._

Future Melissa: No one messes with our family.

_Patty Ben future Cole Melissa and Nick go over to them._

Future Cole: You guy's okay?

Casey: Fine thanks to you.

Phoebe: Yeah that was amazing how did you learn to fight like that?

Patty: Years ago a faction of demons kidnapped us and other witches making us fight in an arena where demons would bet on who won three of our matches consisted of demons who were immune to all types of powers Mel and I only knew freezing and telekinsing so we couldn't fight them but Ben inheriting Aunt Phoebe's martial arts skills could so he taught us how to do it.

Prue: Which helped save the future?

Ben: Right that's why we'd better get back to manor and send you home so we can keep the future.

_Ben takes Patty and Casey to the manor attic whilst future Cole transports him future Melissa and Nick as Leo orbs the charmed ones. _

Attic

_Leo the charmed ones are there with Future Cole and Melissa Patty Ben Casey Robert and Alex Maggie._

Phoebe: (Sad) so I guess this is it then?

_Ben hugs Phoebe._

Ben: Thank you all for coming here.

Prue: Anytime (Talking to Patty) hey you've a good husband there sweetie.

Patty: Thanks I know.

Piper: (Talking to Alex and Maggie) you two be good for your mommy okay.

_Future Melissa hugs her parents._

Future Melissa: I'll miss you two.

Piper: Oh I think we'll see each other again.

Future Cole: Listen Phoebe I.

Phoebe: It's okay Cole I understand Mel was right you didn't deserve to be alone the rest of your life I see how much you love her and know you'd never treat her wrong you have two beautiful kids and you're not evil anymore so life for you now can only go up I have one question though.

Future Cole: Sure.

Phoebe: When I was alive were we happy?

_Future Cole smiles at her._

Future Cole: Very happy.

_Phoebe smiles at him._

Robert: I hate putting a dampener on things but shouldn't you be.

Ben: Oh right you four had better stand over there.

_Leo and the charmed ones stand in the middle of the room_ _Ben putting his glasses on joins_ _Patty and future Melissa over by the Book of Shadows they read the time travelling reversal spell._

Patty/Ben/Future Melissa: SEND THEM BACK TO WHENCE THEY CAME TO A TIME AND THAT ARE THE SAME LET PAST BE PRESENT LET TIME REGAIN.

_White lights envelope Leo and the charmed ones making them disappear._

Clubroom Thursday Twenty Eighth December Nineteen Ninety Nine

_Leo Andy Prue and Piper are sitting in the corner of the club whilst past Melissa's cleaning tables and Phoebe's sitting on her own looking glum music's playing in the background._

Andy: Phoebe must be so worried about him?

Prue: She is yeah we've never seen her like this over a guy before.

Andy: Tell me about if anything happened to our daughter I'd be the same I can't believe we had a daughter and little Mikey running this place and Cole the triad agent he seemed so nice but him and Mel being together with kids I mean Jesus.

Piper: Yeah I know it must've been so hard for her coming here seeing Cole not been with him.

Prue: And the restraint she's used is amazing.

Andy: It must've shocked Phoebe when she fought out.

Leo: Oh it did believe me.

Piper The problem is we can't vanquish him otherwise the future power of three won't exist so we don't know what to do.

Andy: Why not get him on your side if Cole's changing he'd be a powerful ally against the source right he knows his strengths weaknesses how to hit him.

Prue: Yeah but we don't know what his motives are what if he doesn't wanna vanquish the source? And besides he's killed witches innocents nearly killed us our family line and had Mel cursed with empathy we can't just forget that.

Andy: No.

Leo: And the source knows he killed the triad we don't even know if he's still alive.

Andy: Well there's only one way you'll find out isn't there.

The End


End file.
